


Triangles

by luckandillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandillusions/pseuds/luckandillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Carter is a witch, and a hunter. She's a lone wolf but she can't deny the pull she feels towards the Winchesters and finds herself tangled up in their lives in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SarahPOV

"Oh my gosh, Dean I'm trying to change clothes!" I squealed when the bathroom door flung open.

"I know," he said cheekily.

"Let me get dressed and I'll give you the bathroom." I shooed him towards the door, trying to hold my t-shirt to my chest.

"I don't mind sharing a bathroom with you," Dean said ignoring my shooing.

"Get out!" I shoved him out the door and locked it behind him.

"That wasn't very nice!" He called.

"I swear if you don't go away for ten minutes, I'm not going to help you with all this post-apocalyptic shit!" I yelled very serious all of a sudden. He was silent.

I sighed and started getting dressed. I hadn't meant to yell at him, I knew he still felt like this whole mess was his fault and I wasn't exactly helping. I didn't even know why he'd asked me to help in the first place, I'd just been in his way since the day we met.

*Flashback*

"Special agent, Elizabeth Karris FBI." I flashed my badge and stepped into the house.

The police officer followed me. "That's funny, they sure did send a lot of agents for this one little town. Are you with those other guys?"

"What? Um yes," I lied.

"They're upstairs, where it happened."

"Right, so can you tell me what you found? You were first on the scene after the call was made, correct?"

"I just told your partners but, yeah we got a call from the girl that owns this house. She said that someone was breaking into her house; she had gotten her phone and hid in the closet. Then she started screaming and hung up. When I got here the guy was laying on the ground dead with his neck broken."

"And she didn't do it?" I asked.

"She swears she never left the closet."

I nodded and started up the stairs I looked behind me to see if he'd follow me but he stayed behind. I opened the door to the bedroom and saw two guys talking in hushed voices in between beeps. I cleared my throat and they both turned around quickly, the taller one stuck the beeping thing into his pocket.

"Special agent Elizabeth Karris, may I ask who the two of you are?" I asked trying to sound as official as possible.

"Special agent John Mason," the shorter one said. He motioned to the guy next to him, "this is my partner Damon Smith."

A sick feeling hit me and was gone just as quickly. "You're lying," I said.

"Excuse me?" The shorter one asked.

"You're lying, I can tell. But if you aren't actually FBI agents then who are you?"

"Look why don't you call our supervisor, I'm sure he'll clear everything up," the taller one asked. He stepped towards me and offered me a card. I flung out my hand to ward him back and he was thrown against the wall.

The shorter one pulled his gun out. "What are you?"

"I'm a hunter! Just like you," I said trying to stay calm. When I got pissed things never ended well.

"Hunters can't do that," he said shaking his head.

"Ok fine I'm a witch, and a hunter. I swear." He was still pointing his gun at me, his partner got up slowly watching me carefully. I sighed, "Look if I wanted to kill you I could've already done it six different ways."

The both stared at me waiting for me to go on.

"You think it's a ghost right? That's what that beeping thing was for right? I can sense it. It's definitely a ghost. It's already killed three other people in this town, all males, all about the same age as our vic, all died during a conflict with their wives or another woman. Most of them have records of domestic violence; I think she's trying to protect them."

"How did you know all that?" The taller one asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe I could tell it over coffee? I don't particularly feel inclined to talk when somebody is pointing a gun at my head."

"Dean, put the gun down," the taller one said. He stepped towards me slower this time, testing to see if I'd freak on him again. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"I've heard about you from Ellen and Jo!" I said surprised.

"Wait you know Ellen and Jo?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah! I used to go to the Roadhouse all the time! Me and Jo were pretty good friends, she talked about the two of you quite a bit. Made you guys sound like a legend, I wasn't even sure if you were actually real or if she was just making you up."

"Did they know you were a witch?" Sam asked.

"Probably, but they never flat out asked me. I mean it's kinda weird how I just know things so they had to have suspected. I haven't seen them in forever though, not since the Roadhouse burnt down anyways."

"I think we'll take you up on that coffee idea," Dean said.

OoOoO

An hour later the Winchesters and I were holed up in a booth in Martha's Pastries and Pies, discussing the case. And pie.

"How can you eat apple pie? Baked fruit is nasty!" I said taking a bite of my sugar cream pie.

"You're pie is putting me into a diabetic coma just looking at it!" He countered.

"But it's so good!"

"She's right, it is pretty good," Sam said from behind his laptop.

"Aw are you two sharing pie now? That's disgusting," Dean said.

"Oh screw you," I said.

"None of this is helping us solve this case any quicker," Sam said.

"I know where's she's buried, I went there earlier today and I can sense her energy. But-" Dean cut me off.

"Oh look at you all new age and witchy," Dean said.

I ignored him and continued on. "But we can't burn her bones tonight because there's a candle light vigil for the people that have been killed in the cemetery, unless you want to sneak in and try not to get caught by the entire town that's going tonight."

"Don't you have some spell you can cast to just make her burn up without even digging her up?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No I have to actually do that. She's in the mausoleum so there isn't any actually digging involved in this one. If one of you wants to go tonight that's fine but it's usually been a few days in between each killing," I said with a shrug.

"I'll go tonight," Sam said.

"I think I'll let you boys handle this one, I'm a little tired of bones."

"No way am I letting you sit out by yourself, you might try to run off," Dean said.

"Fine you can be my babysitter, whatever."

OoOoO

That night I was sitting with Dean in the Winchesters' hotel room watching TV. Some trashy MTV reality show was on and we sat in silence on the end of the bed for a while with equally disgusted looks on our faces.

"This is terrible," I said finally.

"But I can't bring myself to turn the channel," Dean said.

"I think my IQ is dropping."

We watched it for a few more minutes before I hit the remote quickly turning off the TV.

"That was sucking my brain out," Dean said sighing.

"Oh you have one of those?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what? You're kind of a bitch." He slid closer to me.

"Oh trust me I know." I smirked and moved the remaining distance towards him. "Don't you like it?"

He pushed me back on the bed. "Not at all." He kissed me and I pulled him on top of me.

"You're a real dick," I said breaking the kiss.

"Don't you like it?" He asked mimicking me.

"Most definitely." I was about to kiss him again when I noticed something behind him. The ghost was hanging over Dean about to attack when I screamed.

Dean looked behind him and saw the ghost but before he had a chance to do anything she had him by the neck. I rolled off the bed and grabbed Dean's gun and shot at the ghost, all in one motion. Dean collapsed when the ghost disappeared.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam quickly trying to search for the salt at the same time. "Sarah? What's wrong?" Sam answered

"The ghost is here, she tried to kill Dean. Are you at the cemetery?"

"I'm trying to get through all the people. I'm almost to the crypt."

"Hurry."

I grabbed the salt out of Dean's bag and drew a circle with me and Dean in it. I hit him in the arm lightly. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I just got the air knocked out of me."

The ghost appeared again and tried to force its way into the circle. Then the window flew open and the wind outside blew the circle away. I tossed some of the salt at her and she disappeared. "Hurry up Sam!"

I pulled Dean up and gave him another container of salt and we stood back to back ready to get her if she came back. When she appeared again I tried to hit her with what was left of my salt but she moved. "I'm out!" I said. I raised Dean's gun to shoot her but she started to burn and as she disappeared I sighed in relief and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"If it weren't for me she probably wouldn't have come after you."

"If it weren't for you, we'd still be searching for her and some other guy would've been killed."

"I guess I did do a pretty good job," I said smirking.

He laughed and leaned over and kissed me. This one wasn't as wild as the first and I kissed him back softly before I stood up.

"I gotta go," I said.

"What?" He asked. "You aren't going to stay around?"

"I'm more of a lone wolf. Plus I thought you didn't like me?" I smiled and picked up my stuff without giving him a chance to respond. "Call me." I said as I got into my car.

I watched him until he was out of eyesight. I was gone just as quick as I had shown up.

OoOoO

A few months later I got a call. I was in Chicago taking a little time off after working a case in a suburb nearby. I checked the caller ID and smiled when I saw it was Dean. "Hey hot stuff," I answered.

"We need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled my jeans on and stepped out into the room. "Where's Sam?"

"We got a call from Rufus about a town that's been overrun with demons, we're going to go check it out," Dean said without looking at me.

"More demons? Oh joy!" I said with very fake excitement.

"You don't have to help."

"I know." I sighed. "I was being melodramatic earlier, we aren't quite there yet. This is the apocalypse, we can still stop it. It's not your fault, if it wasn't you it would've been some other guy."

I shrugged.

"And the reason I'm helping you is because you're my friend."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

"Just friends?"

"Hmm maybe friends with benefits?" I kissed him softly.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Isn't that the Dean Winchester way to do things?" I asked teasingly.

"We're more than that," he said seriously.

"I know," I said smiling. He pressed me up against the wall and kissed me.

Someone cleared their throat I looked over Dean's shoulder to see Sam.

"Ok now that that's over, we have somewhere to be," Sam said.

"Right," Dean said. He walked over to the bed and picked up his bag. I grabbed my stuff and we headed out to the Impala.

"I call shot gun!" I yelled.

"No," Dean said opening the door.

"Too bad." I raised my fingers and the door swung closed. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"You broke my car!"

"Nope," I said smiling and pushing past him to open the door without a problem. "Better luck next time."

He grumbled as he went around back to toss his stuff in the trunk. Sam slid into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Sam, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said nodding gruffly.

"Right. Um I know things have been hard, but Dean needs you. I need you. You can't just disappear on us."

"I'm sitting right here. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"I mean don't disappear into your head," I clarified.

"I'll try not to."

The back door opened and Dean slid in. "Sarah, I really don't like you."

I laughed and looked at him through the rearview window. "I can't take you seriously with that cute little pout on your face!" I glanced over at Sam who looked absolutely pained. I brushed my fingers over his arm as covertly as possible and sent a bit of my energy to him.

OoOoO

We finally reached the town of River Pass, Colorado early the next morning. Sam stopped in front of the sign into town and I reluctantly awoke from my nap. I groaned when I saw the state the bridge was in.

"What you can't fly?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

I followed the two of them down the side of the ravine in a most ungraceful manner, much to Dean's enjoyment.

"You know you don't need an excuse to fall all over me."

I made a face and continued down the side. When we reached the middle I realized how much steeper the other side of the bank was and it took a lot of struggling to get me up onto solid ground. When they had finally gotten me up, we continued into the town which was littered with abandoned cars.

"This is totally creepy," I said looking around.

"It's like a ghost town around here," Sam said, nodding in agreement.

I peered into the window of a shiny red mustang. "If its owner is dead can we keep it?" I asked bouncing on my toes.

"You sound like you're trying to adopt a kitten," Sam said. He shook his head and I sighed moving on.

I heard the sound of a gun being cocked and we all whipped around. "Ellen?" Sam asked surprised.

She splashed holy water in Dean's face and waited to see if he started burning. "We're us," Dean said. Ellen walked in between our group and into the church across the street. When we crossed the line of salt she turned to face us and hugged me first.

"My little Sarah Carter hunting with the Winchesters." She held me at arm's length. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead! The amount of time you spent at the Roadhouse before it burned down…I was sure you were inside! I can't believe you didn't call me!"

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "I only just got back into hunting last year; I took a year off in the real world, stayed with some friends. I met these two crazies last year and I've been with them since Lucifer got out."

She nodded still giving me that disapproving look before she shifted her attention to the Winchesters. "And as for the two of you, I had to find out you were alive from Rufus! Are you allergic to giving me a little peace of mind?"

"Sorry," Dean said. Ellen just shook her head.

"Come on," she said before leading us downstairs.

"Fill us in, what's been happening since you got here?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much every person in town is a demon. Except the ones who are already dead, and these guys." She opened a door to a room with maybe ten or so people.

"This is all that's left of the town?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Rufus and Jo are out there too, we got separated."

"Jo is here?" I asked.

Ellen nodded. "We've been hunting together for a while."

"We'll find for them," Dean said.

"We're going to need guns too, and salt lots of salt," I said surveying the room. "If we're going to try to get these people out of here I mean."

"We passed a sporting goods store on the way in, they should have guns," Dean said.

Sam started to walk towards the door with us when Dean stopped him.

"Don't you think Sarah and I should to go alone?" Dean asked.

"Someone has to stay and help these guys learn how to shoot," I suggested weakly. I didn't want to get involved in this if it was going to turn into another one of their arguments.

"Ellen can do that," Sam said.

"It'll go quicker if there are two of you," Dean said. "Plus Sarah and I got this."

"You just don't want me out there."

"I didn't say that," Dean said holding his hand up.

"Around demons," Sam said.

"I didn't say that."

"Oh both of you come on! We're wasting time," I turned around and marched up the stairs assuming they were behind me. We reached the street and I pointed towards the convince store on the corner.

"I'll go get the salt," Sam said.

"We can all just go together," Dean said.

"Dean its right there," I said rolling my eyes. "Look, I'll go with him if you really think he needs a babysitter."

"Ok," Dean said nodding. Dean walked in the opposite direction and Sam and I headed towards the store.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves," I grumbled.

"He has a reason to not trust me," Sam said, holding the door to the store open for me.

"Yeah I get that, and I know I wasn't here during the worst of the Ruby situation but I knew you before then. If you were a good person before the demon blood, you can be a good person after it."

"I hope so," he said.

"I know so." I rounded the aisle and found the salt. "Found it," I said calling him over. We loaded the salt into his bag and I looked around the store quickly before snatching a case Hershey's bars off the shelf, Sam gave me a funny look. "What? Everyone loves chocolate."

Then the bell rang signaling the door had just opened. We ducked immediately and Sam found a mirror to watch them through. A couple of black eye demons stood in the doorway with baseball bats. Sam reached for his gun but the one of the demons noticed him and lunged after us, pushing Sam into the shelf. The other demon turned towards me and I raised my hand, sending a whole shelf of clean supplies flying at him. I grabbed my gun off the ground and shot two bullets straight into the demons head and Sam turned and stabbed my demon with Ruby's knife finishing it off.

Dean walked in then and saw the two demons on the ground. "Well good job with that," he said.

"It was mostly Sam, I just threw a few shelves at it and shot it, Sam killed both of them," I said with a shrug.

"You fight like a demon," Dean said.

"I try," I said laughing.

"Last time a Winchester got involved with a demon they started the apocalypse." He didn't say it bitterly, just as a fact.

"Well lucky for you I'm not a demon."

"No, you're worse." He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "You're irresistible."

"If you two are finished, we can get back to doing what we came to do," Sam said from behind me.

"You really are no fun," Dean said letting me go. I turned to face Sam and noticed the same pained expression from earlier and made a mental note to pull him aside and talk to him later when I had time.

OoOoO

Back at the church we tried to teach the others how to load their guns. I was trying to teach the pregnant woman and something about that just felt all wrong, that poor woman shouldn't have to go through this and her child shouldn't have to grow up in an apocalyptic world. It all made me that much more determined to see this through to the end.

"I'm heading out," Ellen said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Out there?" I asked.

"My daughter is out there; I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I'll go with you," Sam offered.

"I think it's better if I go," Dean said.

"No that's fine stay here and get these people ready," Sam said.

"No I'll go."

"Oh right, because you're afraid if I'm around a demon for five seconds I'll lose control. If you actually think that I'd-"

I cut him off. "I'll go." I grabbed my gun and followed Ellen up the steps. "I want to strangle them both sometimes!" I groaned when we were out of earshot.

"Have they been like this for a while?" She asked.

"I can't go twenty-four hours without them getting into a fight! And I've tried-" I paused wondering how much I should say, remembering how Dean had asked if Ellen knew what I really was. "And I have tried everything to make them better. Everything! I don't like messing with people's energy, but if it makes them feel better…but it never works. They just end up bickering anyways."

"They're brothers, they get out of it. Even if it doesn't seem like it right now they do love each other."

"You're right of course but it's just getting old." I sighed. "Hey! What's that?"

Ellen looked up and saw a chimney burning a few houses over. "We should go check it out."

We ducked in between the houses and were walking through the alley when two demons popped out of nowhere. Demon-Jo tossed Ellen against the wall. "Give my mother back you black-eyed bitch!" Jo yelled.

I tried to pull Jo off Ellen but Demon-Rufus grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back. "I've got you now, bastard!" He yelled.

OoOoO

"Um hello?" I called when I woke up. I was tied to a chair and no matter how much I struggled I couldn't get free. If I could just get one of my hands free I could undo these ropes…I pulled one hand out and started flicking around aimlessly trying to find the other knot.

"You aren't going anywhere," Rufus said walking into the room with Jo. Jo was carrying a large jug and she held it up to pour on me.

"Oh my god! If you drench my outfit I will kill you myself." Jo poured the jug on my drenching my black jeggings and making my t-shirt stick to my skin, not to mention my hair and face which was probably a total mess now. "Oh god it's in my boots!" I moaned as I squished my toes in my shoes making a face. Rufus and Jo looked at each other confused. "What the fuck was that for?" Rufus held up a can of salt and started pouring it into my mouth, I screamed loudly knowing no one could actually hear me.

OoOoO

DeanPOV

Ellen walked in the door looking pissed and threw her bag down. I waited for Sarah to come barging through the door equally pissed over whatever they had found, or not found. Sarah got mad easily, her temper was short, but so was mine. People might consider it a fault under normal circumstances but I was used to it, and it helped keep us in line as much as I hated to actually admit that.

"Where's Sarah?" Sam asked finally. Ellen shook her head. I looked at the door again still half expecting her to come barging through it.

"You left her in there? With them?" Sam asked.

"I didn't have a choice. It was one of me against who knows how many of them. I couldn't risk it." She paused. "Jo's one of them. Rufus too."

"Dammit! I should've let Sam go. They should've let me go!" I said angrily. "I'm going after her." I grabbed my bags and headed towards the door. I turned to look at the people in the room, all watching me. They were depending on me. Sarah could take care of herself, she'd want me to help these people. I dropped my bag on the ground. "We need to come up with a plan."

OoOoO

SarahPOV

"Guys, listen to me!" I yelled before getting hit in the face with another round of cold water. "I'm not a demon!"

"Why isn't this working?" Jo asked Rufus.

"Maybe because I'm not a demon?" I yelled. Rufus threw more salt on me and I glared at him.

"She's not as strong as she thinks she is. Stronger than a regular demon but she's nothing we can't handle," Rufus told Jo.

"I'm not fucking demon!" I yelled.

I looked towards the door and noticed someone standing outside. He looked vaguely familiar like one of those guys from the church. "Hey! Hey, excuse me? I really could use your help!" He twisted the ring on his finger and walked away slowly.

"She's starting to hallucinate, it must be getting to her," Rufus said. Jo poured some more holy water on me as Rufus continued chanting.

"I'm not a demon!"

OoOoO

DeanPOV

"Ok so if Rufus came here it'd have to be for something specific right?" Sam asked.

"Well doesn't strike me as the type to jump up for just any old demon sighting," I said shaking my head.

"What happened before all these demons showed up?" Ellen asked the pastor.

"Well our river became really polluted and there was a shooting star, a really big one, the same night," he said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sam grabbed a bible and flipped to Revelations and read out a verse. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died."

"Are you saying this is about the apocalypse?" The pastor asked.

"What does this lead up to?" I asked reading over Sam's shoulder.

"The four horsemen."

"And the one that rides a red horse?" I asked remembering the gorgeous red mustang that Sarah had asked to keep.

"War."

"The Mustang," Sam said considering it. "Makes sense."

"You don't really think that the horseman would come in a car?" The pastor asked.

"That's how I'd show up," I said.

"What if there aren't really demons?" Sam asked. "Just a bunch of scared people being manipulated by this guy to kill each other?"

"We think they're demons, and they think we're demons," Ellen said agreeing.

"Wait, it's the apocalypse?" The pastor asked.

"Sorry."

OoOoO

SarahPOV

Jo and Rufus had finally left me alone. The man from before stepped in and smiled sinisterly. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Aw if I told you that would take all the fun out of guessing. I'll give you a hint; I used to be in Germany, I've spent quite a bit of time in the Middle East, my three brothers are on there way…want to take a guess?" He asked.

"You're a horseman, War I assume. You drive that red car!"

"Right and right again, look at you on a roll!"

"Ew. I liked that car," I said scrunching up my nose. "There aren't even any demons are there? Just people you dressed up like them."

"You add the right ingredients and all hell breaks loose. I'm sorry was that offensive? I know you're boy friend was the reason for hell breaking loose…literally."

"I swear if I don't kill you one of them will," I said, struggling against my ties.

"That's funny, your boy Sam is kind of the face of my business."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I forget you didn't see, you were too busy with your boy friend. Sam wanted that blood so bad. He was about to lick it straight off the knife, right there in front of you and Dean. You know that's really not a good character trait to have, getting so lost in your romance you forget what's going on around you…"

"I really don't think you get the right to lecture me on character flaws," I said bitterly.

"Well it was nice talking to you, witch. But I really must get this show on the road."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then he fell to the ground bleeding, moaning for Jo and Rufus.

"She did this to me!" He yelled when they walked in.

"What? I'm a witch! I can't do anything with my hands tied behind my back! He's lying!" I yelled as Rufus stepped towards me.

He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. "Shut your mouth."

"Rufus, Jo, he's lying!" I stopped and shook my head defeated. "It doesn't even matter; you're under his spell."

OoOoO

DeanPOV

"This is crazy you expect us to believe that we're just hallucinating?" One of the guys asked.

"You believed crazy before," I said.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped up hoping it was Sarah. The guy with the glasses from earlier, Roger, burst in. "I saw them, the demons! They said they're going to kill us all!"

"Wait, wait where was this?" I asked.

"I thought you said there weren't any demons," Austin said.

"There aren't," Sam said.

"But I saw them! They were all outside waiting for us to try to make a run for it. They're going back to base camp, we can attack them there," glasses guy said.

"Now you just hold on a second, we aren't going to be running off anywhere," Ellen said. "We need to look at this rationally and-"

Roger raised his right hand and twisted his ring. "Look at them, look at their eyes! They're demons!"

The people gasped and raised their guns. "Run, run!" I yelled grabbing Ellen and Sam by the coats and pulling them with me. A bullet whizzed past us as we hurried up the stairs. Ellen led the way to base camp and we snuck along the side of the building. Sam pointed out Rufus and I nodded. Sam grabbed him and threw him on the porch. "Rufus!" Jo yelled running outside, Ellen grabbed her.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, listen to me," Ellen said.

"We aren't demons!" Sam told Rufus.

"They hell you aren't," Rufus said struggling against Sam.

"It's War, the horseman. You're hallucinating!" I said.

"War….The horseman," Rufus said nodding.

"It's about time the two of you realized what was going on," Ellen said shaking her head.

"Come one we've got to hurry," Sam said.

A gun shot rang out. "Where's Sarah?" I asked

"Upstairs."

I ran into the house and up the stairs. "Sarah!" I called.

"In here!" She yelled from a room at the end of the hall. I ran inside and started trying to untie her.

"You look terrible," I told her.

"Wow thanks. Glad to see you too," she said annoyed.

"It's not demons," I told her.

"It's War," she said finishing my sentence. "Yeah, I know, he paid me a little visit."

More gunshots rang out. "I don't know how he's doing it though."

"It's the ring, he twists it and it makes people hallucinate," Sarah said.

"Right, he did twist it right before everyone went hellbitch at the church."

"Hellbitch…is that a clinical term?" She asked teasingly.

"We really don't have time to discuss my vocabulary. Sam's downstairs, we have a horseman to get." We ran down the stairs where Sam was waiting in the living room.

"Sarah, you're ok!" Sam said hugging quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wet. And salty, really, really salty."

"Come on we have to get to that Mustang," I said.

"Can we keep it after we kill him?" Sarah asked concerned.

"No," Sam said, Sarah sighed.

"There it is," she pointed. "And there he is." Dean pushed him against the door and Sam pulled out his knife.

"Oh that's pretty," War said looking at the knife. "But you know you can't kill me with that."

"We know," Sarah chirped.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Sam asked offering Sarah the knife. She took it and twirled it in her hand for a second before slamming it down on War's hand and cutting off his fingers.

"Well I had more fun with that that I probably should have," Sarah said. "I just really don't like getting water poured all over me…"

OoOoO

SarahPOV

I sat on the hood of the Impala with Sam and Dean in silence. "Dean-" Sam started.

"Please don't get into another fight," I said with a sigh.

"No, I just need to say something."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"I know you don't trust me," Sam said. Dean looked away. "And I don't think I trust me either. I can't get the blood out of my head. I know how bad that sounds and I know how messed up I am. I can't blame it on anyone but myself though, it's not really Ruby's fault. It's not anyone's fault but my own, these last few days I've seen something in me…"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I think…I think I should take a break from hunting."

"I agree."

"I expected you to fight with me," Sam said.

"I spend too much time worrying about you. Between you and Sarah I can't focus on the hunts anymore and maybe giving you some time off will fix you so I have one less thing to worry about," Dean told him.

"Ok," Sam said moving around to the back of the car to get his bags.

"What'll it be?" Dean asked. "Are you staying with me, or going with him?"

"I don't want to pick sides in this fight," I said shaking my head.

"Then don't," Sam said. "We could all go our separate ways, you've always said you worked better alone anyways."

"I-I do. But I can't just leave you now. Last time I dropped out of the business I disappeared for two years, I can't just up and leave in the middle of the apocalypse." I stood up. "I'll stay with Dean."

Sam nodded understanding but still looking a little sad nonetheless.

"You know how to get in touch with me, call me if you need anything. Ok?" I told Sam.

"Yeah, ok." He smiled weakly. "See you, whenever I see you."

"Bye." I settled back on the hood of the car and Dean put his arm around me.

"He'll be ok."

"Yeah I know. I just wish he knew that."


	3. Chapter 3

*Two weeks later*

Dean and I had been working well on our own; we'd hunted down a ghost, took down a small coven of vampires. Life was easier without all the fighting. Dean and I had more time to focus of us and we were really good. I missed Sam but I knew this was for the better.

I had just lain down on the bed after a particularly grueling day when I heard a flutter. I opened my eyes and saw Castiel, Sam and Dean's resident guardian angel, hovering above me. I screamed and Dean came running.

"Cas!" Dean said annoyed. "Hello Dean, Sarah. Sorry to surprise you like this."

"Yeah. Why are you here? Did you find God? More importantly, can I have my necklace back?" Dean asked.

"I need your help."

"Of course you do," Dean said sighing.

Castiel looked around the room and noticed that there was only one bed. "Where's Sam?"

"Taking a vacation. Now what's your plan, are we going on some treasure hunt to find God?"

"No we're going to as Raphael."

"Who?" I asked.

"The archangel that killed me," Castiel clarified.

"Why would he ask him? Won't he just try to kill you again?"

"I'll have Dean with me and no angel will harm Michael's vessel."

"So basically I'm your shield. So we're just going to ask nicely and Raphael will spill where God's shacking up?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas said nodding. "Because we're going to cage him and interrogate him."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked turning towards me.

"Oh, you're serious?" I looked at Dean who shrugged. "Fine, I guess we're in. Even if I do think you're crazy."

"Good." Cas reached to touch our foreheads.

"Whoa! No. I'm not teleporting anywhere. We'll take the Impala," I said.

OoOoO

When we arrived in Maine at the police station I dug through the passenger door pocket and grabbed some IDs. "Ok, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well we tell the officer that what he witnessed was an angel of the lord and he'll lead us to Raphael," Castiel said.

"Right. So, Dean, what's the plan?" I asked again.

"What's wrong with my plan?" Cas asked.

"You don't just walk up to someone and tell them they saw an angel. It doesn't work like that," Dean explained.

"What do you propose we do?" Cas asked.

"We lie."

"Why?"

"That's what people do when they want something." I paused, he opened his mouth to ask another question. "No. Just stay quiet ok, don't do anything, don't say anything. Ok?"

He nodded very serious. We walked into the police office and Dean flashed his badge. "Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Elizabeth Karris," he said using my favorite alias. I flashed my badge. "And this is Eddie Moscone, he's new." Cas did nothing, I stuck my hand in his trench coat pocket and handed him his badge.

"I assume you're here to talk about what happened at the gas station, we can talk over here." We walked to his office.

"I got a call to check out the Pump and Go and when I got there it was a full out riot. Thirty to forty people fighting to the death. No idea what set them off."

"Angles and demons," Cas said.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked.

"They're all over the globe right now."

"He means that we all have our inner demons, which are what set them off."

"Right…" The officer said continuing with his story. I hit Cas hard on the arm.

"What part of 'don't say anything' did you not understand?" I hissed.

"There was an explosion real big and people were burning everywhere…but one guy, the mechanic there, was just kneeling on the ground perfectly fine. He's down at St. Pete's now," the officer said.

"Ok, thank you for your time officer, we'll be in touch if you remember anything," Dean said. We got up and walked out and got into the car in silence.

"Castiel," I said.

"Yes?" He asked from the backseat.

"When we get to the hospital don't talk unless you're specifically spoken to, even then…just don't talk ok?"

When we got into the mechanic's room he was just sitting there staring into space. "Well if he was our archangel he isn't any more," I said.

"So this'll be what I look like if Michael decides to jump my bones?" Dean asked Cas.

"No, Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse," Cas said.

OoOoO

That night Dean and I sat in an abandoned house where we holing up before the ritual. "Where's Cas?" I asked. There was a flutter and Cas appeared. "Speak of the devil…"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes. "What's in the pot?"

"Very rare oil."

"Are we going to deep fry an archangel?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," he said without even cracking a smile.

"When's this go down?" I asked.

"Sunrise."

"So this is going to be hard I assume," I said.

"Very."

"Are we even going to survive this to find God?" I asked.

"You two might," Cas said.

"Whoa you might die?" I asked not expecting that, I was only kidding.

"Yes."

"You're so…calm. Don't you have any last night on Earth plans?" I asked.

"I was planning on just waiting here."

"No, no that won't do. Wouldn't you rather go drinking? Pick up a hot chick at the bars?"

He shuffled awkwardly.

"You have had sex before right? Hooked up with an angel before…or whatever?"

"I haven't had the chance," he said looking down.

"You've been around for who knows how long and you've 'never had the chance'?" I sighed. "Come on I'm taking you out, getting you drunk and sending you off with some pretty girl. And then you get back here for sunrise before you turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella."My joke didn't get a response, I sighed. "You're pathetic."

"I'll take him out," Dean said.

"I'm sure you will," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't do," Dean said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

OoOoO

I met up with Sam and Cas at the hospital not to long before sunrise. "How was your little party?" I asked.

"Cas here told the hooker that it wasn't her fault her father left her, he just hated his job," Dean told me as he tried not to laugh.

"Wow too bad I missed that," I said laughing a little.

"Where'd you go?" Dean asked.

"Starbucks," I said happily. "Got me a caramel white mocha and a cookie."

"You're always hungry…" Dean shook his head.

"It was good!"

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked. Dean and I both nodded. We watched as Cas made a circle on the ground around Donnie with the oil, then chanted something and then stepped back and lit the match. "Get ready."

OoOoO

"Well that was fun…" I mumbled. We walked into the house just as a bright light filed the room. "Oh look who decided to show up to the party," I said.

"Hello Raphael," Castiel said.

"Castiel."

"Thanks for making the lights go out, because it wasn't dark enough in here already," I said sidestepping a broken bulb on the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be impressive all you did was black out a room," Dean said.

"And the entire eastern seaboard," Raphael said. "I should just smite you right now," he said to Cas.

"But you're afraid the big guy up stairs will just bring him back to life and then smite your ass instead," Dean said. "I'm Dean by the way."

"I know who you are and Sarah, the witch turned hunter, and now thanks to Cas I know where you are."

"Ooh spooky," I said.

"You won't kill me I'm Michael's vessel," Dean said.

"But I could always kill her," Raphael stepped towards me.

"Unfortunately for you we were planning on this little visit," Dean said. I dropped a match at my feet, igniting the circle around him.

"Where is he?" Cas asked.

"Haven't you head, Castiel? He's dead. God is dead."

"You're lying."

"There's no other way to explain it. Do you really think he'd let Earth end up the way it is now if he was still alive?"

"So you just decided to start the apocalypse while he's gone?" Dean asked.

"We're tired of things the way they are, we just want paradise."

"So you just get to do whatever you want?" I asked.

"Yes, and what we want we get."

The windows burst in and I ducked to avoid the glass that was raining in the room.

"Did you ever think that maybe Lucifer was the one that saved you?" Raphael asked Castiel.

"No."

"Think about it, he needs all the rebellious angels he can get."

"Let's go," Cas said.

"If you leave me here, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Raphael yelled as we started to walk away.

"Yeah maybe one day," I said smiling.

"Right now you're my little bitch," Castiel said.

"What they said," Dean nodded before following us out. We loaded up into the Impala and I turned to face Castiel.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He was silent, I sighed and settled back into my seat.

"I think this whole idea is crazy, but if you really believe he's out there then you need to look for him," Dean said.

"He's out there," Castiel said.

"Good then go find him."

"What about you, are you ok?"

"Me?" Dean asked. "Yeah I'm ok, even without Sam. I was worrying about him for so long and now I'm just free of all those family chains." He grabbed my hand. "What about you?"

"I guess I'm pretty good," I said smiling. "I have you, and I have-" I looked behind me to see an empty seat. I sighed. "and that idiot."

Dean laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Driving down a big empty highway, in this gorgeous car with my gorgeous boyfriend was pretty good to me.

OoOoO

That night in my dream I was in a different hotel room. It took me a minute to orient myself but I realized that Sam must be lying in the bed. There was a blonde girl next to him and they were mumbling so I couldn't hear. I was about to open my mouth and hopefully disrupt this scene when the blonde turned into some guy. Sam turned and saw him and jumped up out of the bed and backed against the wall.

"Lucifer," I heard Sam say. My heart stopped. Why was Lucifer in my dream? Why was he chasing Sam? And then I realized that this wasn't my dream, somehow I'd managed to hop over into Sam's head where he was battling it out with the devil. I tried to catch up with the conversation but it was hard to hear what they were saying, it was like I was outside looking through the window.

"You're my vessel," Lucifer told Sam.

More mumbling that I couldn't understand.

"I'd kill myself before letting you in!" Sam told him loudly. Lucifer just shook his head amused and said something inaudible. If I could just get closer so I could hear! And then Lucifer was gone just like that leaving Sam in an empty room.

"Sam!" I yelled but he didn't hear me.

Then I woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on the bed in the hotel painting my nails as Dean talked to Castiel on the phone. I mostly tuned him out but I caught a bit about trying to find the colt. "So what was that all about? We're going to try and find the colt?" I asked when he got off the phone.

"Yeah, Cas still thinks trying to kill the devil is stupid, but he thinks he knows where the gun is. He's going to stop by tomorrow."

"Oh ok."

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. My nails aren't dry." He nodded. Really, I'd been avoiding sleeping as much as possible since a few nights ago when I'd had that dream about Sam. I waited until I was sure Dean was asleep before I went to bed. I had just dozed off when I heard Dean's phone ring. I thought about answering it since I was awake but I really didn't want to move, my whole body was exhausted. I managed to fall into a deep sleep before Dean even answered the call.

When I woke up everything was bright and sunny. I groaned and rolled over only to discover the bed I was lying on was just springs. I hopped up quickly. "Dean? Where are we?"

"I don't know."

The two of us stood up and walked out the door. Everything was covered either covered in graffiti or broken. The sound of glass breaking caught my attention and Dean and I walked around the building to check it out. There was a little girl holding a teddy bear digging through the trash. "Hello?" Dean called. "Little girl?" there was no answer. "The not talking thing is kinda creepy." Then she turned and we saw her face. Her mouth was smeared with blood and her eyes looked crazy, she lunged at us. Dean pushed me ahead of him. "Run!" More people joined the little girl chasing after us.

I ran until I came to a chain link fence. There were tanks and they shot over my head at my pursuers, Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me into an ally where we were hidden. We stayed there crouched in the corner until nightfall.

"Come on," Dean said quietly. I followed him to the fence and he broke us out. He grabbed the first car we saw and hotwired it. I turned to read the sign on the fence. "Containment: Croatan virus, August 1st 2014." I hopped in the car with Dean and we drove down the road.

"Croatan virus hits Australia," someone said from the back seat. I whipped around to see another one of those loser angels.

"Zachariah, why am I not surprised?" Dean asked.

"Maybe because you know I'll always get my way," Zachariah said.

"Haha ok. You've had your fun, now send us back."

"No can do, you have to stay here. Take a nice look around. You too witch, we're counting on you to make sure Dean does the right thing."

"I think our definitions of the right thing are a little different," I said.

"We'll see. You have three days." And then he was gone.

"I'm really tired of people referring to me as 'witch'," I grumbled.

OoOoO

I had dozed off in the car and when I woke up we were pulling up outside some place called Camp Chitaqua. "Did you stop at Bobby's?"

"Yeah and he wasn't there so now we're here," Dean said.

"Where's here exactly?" I asked looking around.

"We're about to find out."

We walked around the perimeter of the gate covertly until Dean saw the Impala and took off. "Dean!" I hissed. Before I had a chance to get his attention again another guy, another Dean, stepped up behind him and hit him over the head.

I followed them to a cabin and leaned against the window trying to listen in. I heard Dean explain how we got here.

"If you're me then tell me something only I would know," future Dean said.

"Um…Rhonda Hurley, she made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny and we kinda liked it," Dean said. I couldn't contain my laughter and fell on the step.

"…And now Sarah knows too," Dean said.

"Sarah?" Future Dean asked stepping outside. I looked up and before I got the chance to say anything he had pulled me up and kissed me. He held me for a minute before letting me go.

"Whoa, dude that's my girlfriend!" Dean said from inside.

"Sarah, I haven't seen you in so long." Future Dean brushed a piece of blonde hair back from my face.

"Am I…am I dead now?" I asked.

"I think so but…I don't know. You chose Lucifer over me; I haven't seen you since then."

"I did that? Why would I-"

"He was pretty convincing."

"Can someone please untie me?" Dean asked from inside.

"No. I can't have some messed up version of parent trap wondering around." He paused and looked at me. "You should stay here too, people know what you did. If they saw you wondering around they'd just assume the worst."

"Yeah you're right."

"I'll be back," he said nodding at Dean. He looked at me for a minute before kissing me again. I watched him walk off before going inside the cabin.

"Um, a little help here?" Dean asked motioning to his handcuffs.

"Right." I picked the lock with a nail and let him go.

"Is it bad that I'm jealous of future me?" Without even waiting for my answer he kept going, "And you kept kissing him!"

"I'm sorry! He's sexy, mysterious, and what's that word you use to describe me? Irresistible? He's you. That's all it is." He didn't look entirely convinced so I leaned in and kissed him. "Believe me now?" I asked. He smiled, grabbed my hand and led me out of the building. He got noticed by Chuck but I managed to hide behind a crate. I followed them to another cabin with smoke coming out of the top. Dean went inside and I snuck onto the back porch until the girls inside left, leaving just Dean and future Castiel. I opened the door and went in. It was smoky inside and I coughed drawing Castiel's attention.

"Sarah?" He looked surprised.

"Hey you," I said awkwardly. "So um can you get us back to 2009?"

"I lost all my wings. I'm just a human now. Sorry buddies."

"Are you high?" I asked.

"Yup."

OoOoO

Later Dean and I were walking along the compound avoiding people until we came along future Dean who had just shot one of his own men in the head.

"What was that?" Dean asked stepping out of the shadows. The rest of the soldier gaped at him.

"Damn it," future Dean said. "Look men this situation is complicated. I think its best I handle this alone."

I followed them into the empty headquarters still staying hidden. "I'm glad one of you actually listened to what I said," future Dean said.

I stepped into the room. "Well I did break him out and go see Cas with him. But I listened to what you said. I just didn't care."

Future Dean laughed. "I should've known. You're exactly the same as I remember you."

"If you would stop trying to put the moves on my girlfriend we could get to work on trying to get me out of here," Dean said.

"She's my girlfriend too," future Dean said.

"No she was your girlfriend, you let her go. I don't plan on doing that any time soon."

"It wasn't that simple."

"You know what? It doesn't even matter," I said. "Can we just drop it?"

"What was your mission today anyways?" Dean asked.

Future Dean pulled the Colt out of his pocket. "Tonight I'm going to kill the devil."

OoOoO

That night the whole group was in the headquarters getting ready to head out, to kill the devil.

Future Dean put his arm around me and Dean glared at him. Some girl walked in and stopped when she saw me. "Oh. You're back. Well you can have him, he's a dick."

I choked back a laugh. "So how do we know where Lucifer is?" I asked.

"We captured a demon last week, he told us where Lucifer would be," future Dean told me.

"You want us to just march into a building, past all the demons not to mention the Croats, and shoot the devil?" future Castiel asked.

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"Of course, but why is he?" He gestured to Dean. "He's you five years ago what if something happens to him, you'll be gone."

"He'll be fine," I said. "We have Zachariah watching out for us." After everyone dispersed to get load up I stopped future Dean. "Why are you taking us with you? I know Zach will save us but you aren't the kind of person to take chances."

"There's something the two of you need to see, Sam."

"You said he was dead," Dean said.

"No, he said 'yes' but he might as well be dead. And now we don't have a choice I have to kill the devil. Dean, when you go back, fix this."

"How?"

"Say 'yes', if I could go back and do it all over I'd say yes. But it's too late now the angels are gone."

"No way, there's got to be another way," Dean said.

"That's what I thought, but this is where I ended up. Sarah, please, make him see that this is what he has to do."

I stared at him for a second without saying anything. "I don't know if I can do that, it's his choice."

OoOoO

I ended up in the truck with future Dean and Risa. We rode in absolute silence until we pulled up outside the building, and then we were all business. Future Dean stopped me. "Wait in the truck."

"You aren't letting me go in?" I asked confused.

"You're going in with me and well me, when it's safe."

I sat in the car patiently waiting, flicking a leaf in the air with magic aimlessly. I jumped out of the car bored, I could be patient but only for so long. Now I just needed to move. I rounded the end of the car to see Dean totally knocked out lying in the garden about twenty feet away being held down by someone. I ran towards him and realized that this was future Dean. He looked at me and our eyes met and he whispered, "I love you," before the man in the white suit broke his neck. I staggered back, wanting to get away. Not wanting to look at Dean, dead on the ground. I backed right into my 2009 Dean and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

The man in the white suit turned around, the Devil wearing Sam's face. "Oh. Hello, Dean." He paused and looked at me. "Sarah?" It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't talking to me. A blonde girl walked out and smiled sadly.

"I've wanted to talk to you for ages. Can we talk in private?" she asked offering me her hand. I took it and she led me to a quieter area of the garden. When we stopped I studied her. She was me, but at the same time so obviously not me. Dean's doppelganger was virtually a copy of the Dean I knew. But this Sarah was something else, she was empty; a beautiful ghost, nothing more than a shell.

"What happened to me?" I asked more to myself than to her.

She looked around her. "Life did. Sarah, I don't have much time, there's something I need to tell you."

"Are you going to tell me I need to convince Dean to say 'yes' to Michael? Because I've already heard it."

"No, just the opposite actually…listen it will be easier if I just explain. I messed up," she said.

"You picked the side you thought would win and stuck with him, looks like you were right," I said.

"No, you don't get it. I didn't choose Sam because of Lucifer, I chose Sam because he asked me to. The way you feel about Dean now, is the way I feel about Sam. That love that goes so deep that you think you'll never get away from it. You'll feel it too, or maybe you won't." She paused and shook her head. "My mistake was looking at the boys like they were on two sides; Sam vs Dean, Lucifer vs Michael, Evil vs Good. However you want to look at it, it's wrong. They're on the same side, when Sam asked me to choose him I should've said no. I should've made Dean take Sam back but I didn't, I left. Now look at me, look at everything around me. I know a lot of things happened; a lot of choices were made, for the world to end up like this. But you can change that! Make the Winchesters stick together. Even if you never love Sam like I do, just do this to save the world. I still love Sam, but that monster took him from me and I'll never get him back."

She looked over her shoulder and back at me quickly. "I've got to go." She turned and started walking in the opposite direction from the one we came in. "I never meant for this to happen."

I turned back to the path I had taken to get there and found Dean. He grabbed me and I felt someone touch my forehead. When I opened my eyes I was back in my hotel room still wrapped in Dean's arms. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I found myself sobbing in Dean's arms as he stood there talking to Zachariah. The more I cried the more I was able to transmit my energy to Dean, everything I had heard future Sarah say to me about needing to reunite Sam and Dean was projected from my mind to his.

And then next thing I knew I was standing in the cold. I opened my eyes to see a dark road. Castiel stood there next to me and Dean. He touched my arm, the most human gesture I'd seen him make and I felt the urge to cry more and I hugged Castiel who didn't have any idea what to do with a sobbing witch.

I heard Dean dialing on his phone. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked him, tentatively putting an arm around me.

"Something I should've done a while ago."

OoOoO

I leaned against a bridge the next morning, glad to have finally put the waterworks away. A car pulled up next to me and Sam got out. "Hey," I said smiling.

"That's all I get? I haven't seen you in a month and all I get is 'hey'?" Sam asked. I hugged him, promising myself to fling myself over the bridge if I started crying again.

"It's good to see you again Sammy," Dean said patting him on the shoulder. I stepped away from Sam and stood next to Dean.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

Dean and I shared a long look. "It's a complicated story. Let's just say, I know that we're each other's weakness but family is more important than anything."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We rewrite the future, one page at a time," I said looking into the distance remembering the way future me had looked when she talked about Sam, that broken and lonely look, and I was determined to not let that happen. I wanted to spare that poor girl from being shattered like that, spare me from being shattered like that. I'll do whatever it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

I was about to head out with Dean and Sam, we were in a small town where people were supposedly being attacked by dead celebrities; it would be our first case back together. My phone buzzed insistently in my pocket and I sighed and answered without checking caller ID.

"Talk to me," I said.

"Hey Sar-bear!" A overly chipper voice responded. I squealed.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"Cassidy!" I said happily, both to answer Dean and respond to Cassi. Dean rolled his eyes. He and Cassidy Christian had never gotten along.

"Tell her I said hi," Sam said. He and Cassi had dated what seemed like a million years ago, before I'd even met them.

"Sammy says hi," I told Cassidy. She laughed.

"I say hi back of course. As much as I love chatting with our boys, I actually called for a reason. I need your help."

"With what?" I asked flopping down on the bed.

"I think we've got some rouge vamps in the area," Cassi said.

"Ooh even more rouge than you?"

"You know what I mean, rouge in the bad way." Where I was a witch turned hunter, Cassidy was vampire turned hunter. We used to make a great hunting pair before we went our separate ways.

"I know, so where are you?"

"Colorado, I was taking some time off. A bit of skiing you know."

"But trouble follows hunters everywhere."

"Or we just find it," Cassidy suggested.

"That too. Hmm well, text me your address and I'll get there as soon as possible."

"Yay! Thanks a bunch."

"See you soon." I hung up and stuck my phone back in my pocket. "Can I take the Impala?" I asked Dean.

"No."

"Please?" I asked trying my best to look sad.

"I'm not willingly giving you my car to visit a girl I openly dislike. I didn't like her when she dated Sam, I don't like her now," Dean said.

"You said willingly, so what about if…" I trailed off before launching myself at him and grabbing his keys.

"No! No, no!" He flipped me over and I held the arm with the keys out above my head, and used my other arm to push him back. "Sarah Lillian Carter! If you don't give me back my keys I swear I'll-" He lunged at my hand and rolled over me off the bed. I flung the keys into the air but I over shot and they went flying across the room where Sam caught them. Dean and I stopped moving and stared at him, Sam tossed them to me and smiled.

"If Cassi asks, I helped you get to Colorado," Sam said.

"Wow. Really Sam?" Dean asked getting up. He made a final attempt to snag the keys but I stuffed them down my shirt quickly. "If I didn't think you'd slap me I'd go after those…"

I hopped up off the bed and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Thanks!" I walked past him and to the door where I stopped looked over my shoulder and blew Dean a kiss; he looked like a pouty child.

"How are we supposed to get around town?" Dean asked.

"Um this town is like two blocks wide. You can walk." I turned back around to leave.

"Take care of my baby!" He yelled at me as I walked across the parking lot to the Impala.

"Love you!" I shouted as I got into the driver's seat. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and I laughed. It was time to hit the road.

OoOoO

I drove all day only stopping once at Starbucks for a white mocha to-go and also stocking up on those supershot energy drinks they had. By the time I pulled up outside Cassidy's hotel I had drank all but one of the four energy drinks I picked up, and I popped the seal open on the fourth as a walked up to her door. I knocked and when she opened the door I gasped. "You dyed your hair!"

"Yeah…I did it like two weeks after you and I stopped hunting together. I figured since I wasn't hanging around you anymore I didn't need to stay a blonde." Cassi and I always used to say we were twins because we looked so much alike. "I've missed you!" She said hugging me.

"I've missed you too! It's been way too long since we worked together. The guys miss you too," I said.

"No they don't," she said laughing. "Sam and I are friends sure, but he's still my ex. Dean just hates my guts and that's never going to change."

"Dean only hates you because he couldn't save you," I reminded her.

"Yeah I know, and not only was he not able to reverse the bite but he was the guy I bit."

I hadn't been around when the whole Cassi thing had gone down but from what I gathered she had been dating Sam and had been hunting with them some. Then one day they were working a vampire case and she got turned, there's a way to reverse it but Dean wasn't able to figure it out in time. Cassi was getting pretty bad and they all knew if she didn't feed soon she was going to die, she lost it and bit Dean and that little bit of human blood made her complete the change. Now she's strictly vegetarian, well as vegetarian as a vampire can be.

"So fill me in, what's going on with the vampires here?" I asked walking into her hotel room.

"Well we've had five guys disappear so far, no witnesses, and as far as we can tell they were taken at night," Cassi said.

"Sounds like typical vampire behavior," I said nodding. "Only guys?" I asked looking at her papers on the table.

"Yeah so far."

"Have you thought about it being a succubus? Since it's just guys."

"I did, but succubi are pretty cocky, someone would've seen them with the guys at bars or something. These guys that were taken were nobodies and everyone who saw them before they went missing said they were alone.

"Have any vics turned up or are we just going off missing persons?" I asked leafing through a folder.

"Two, they was totally drained of blood, very vampire."

"You're right but…I don't know something about this seems a little off. Bite marks?"

She pulled out a picture and handed it to me. "Multiple to the neck, pretty vicious."

"That isn't something a vampire would do, they're kind of kill and be done with it."

"I thought about that but maybe these guys are suffering from blood poisoning? I've seen it before, a few vamps got injected with dead man's blood by a hunter and left to suffer. They were trying to purge the poison from their systems; maybe the same happened to these guys?" She asked looking through one of her journals.

"A whole coven though? That's another thing. Only five missing persons? That's not the work of a whole coven, one maybe two vampires at the most. When did the first guy go missing?" I asked.

"About two weeks ago," she said.

"Only five guys in two weeks? That's not a vampire, at least not a very hungry one. Not one that would rip necks up like that." I shook my head.

"That's why I called you, none of this is making any sense." Cassidy's work phone rang and she answered it. "Hanna Karris," she said. I smiled; she was still using her twin alias. "Another one turned up?...Yes me and my partner will be by soon." She hung up. "Let's go." We walked out to the Impala. "Dean let you drive the Impala?"

"Not exactly, I kind of stole the keys with Sam's help. It was two against one so he let me keep them."

"Oh of course," she said laughing.

We drove down the road and she pointed out the station. We walked in and they led us to the body. I inspected the wounds on the neck. "Have you run an autopsy on the first two bodies?" I asked.

"Yes, there was actually something I found a little odd. These animal bites weren't made all at once. Several of them had already scabbed over before the victim died. I have no idea what kind of creature would take days to kill their victims like this," the mortician said.

I turned to look at Cassidy. "Neither do I."

OoOoO

Back at the hotel I started going through my hunter journals I had scanned into my computer back when I used to frequent the Roadhouse. I read through pages and pages on all these monsters but none of them fit the description of our killer. I was about to go to sleep, it was one thirty in the morning and Cassidy had crashed. Then something caught my eye. "Cassi! Cassidy wake up! I found it!"

"What?" She asked groggily.

"I know what our monster is! Get up!"

She dragged herself out of bed and over to my computer. "A Vetala?"

I pointed at a sketch of a multi-fanged mouth. "That would it explain the way the neck was so ripped up, and they drain the victims over several feedings. That would explain the multiple bites and the scabbing."

"You're right! I've never even heard of these things before." She read over my shoulder. "They hunt in pairs, so we'll have to be on the lookout for more than one."

"And," I said drawing my silver knife that I kept in my boot, "they're killed by silver."

"That won't even be that hard!" Cassi said. "I mean, they're strong and I'm strong. You and your witchy telekinesis can just fling knifes at them."

"You're right; we just need to find them. About what time did you say our victims were getting picked up?" I asked.

"Around two."

"And where was the last place the guys were seen?"

"The Winking Lizard," she said. "Who names a bar the Winking Lizard?"

I shook my head. "No idea but come on, if we hurry we might be able to get there before the vetala get their next catch."

We headed out to the car and made it to the bar in ten minutes. "Now how to we go about locating a vetala?" Cassi asked.

"Well hopefully they haven't left with their victim yet and we'll see the-" I stopped when I saw a girl wearing a green Winking Lizard t-shit sitting on the back step smoking with a guy. She motioned off in the parking lot and he nodded. "Tell me, did any of these witnesses that didn't see our vics with anyone happen to work here?"

"Um yeah I think two of them were bar tenders actually. Why?"

"Right there, that's one of them."

"Where's the other one?"

"Probably waiting to trap this guy. Come on, let's follow him."

We walked in between the cars silently and sure enough the other vetala was waiting for the catch. Cassi started to jump in but I shook my head and we watched as they knocked him out and dragged him into their truck. We ran back to the Impala and followed them to an abandoned building that had one point been a gas station.

"When we go in you attack one of the girls so I can get to the other one," I said to Cassi, she nodded. We went in catching them off guard. Cassidy threw herself at the girl that was finishing off one of the guys. His head fell over limp, another one dead.

I motioned with my finger and my knife flew into my hand and I was just about to stab the other vetala when the one Cassi attacked flipped on her. Her fangs above Cassi's neck, fangs dripping with a dead man's blood.

"Put the knife down or I'll bite her, I know what dead man's blood does to a vampire."

"Fine." I dropped the knife but at the last minute hooked my fingers and stopped it hanging just above the ground. Just as the vetala released Cassidy I flicked my finger sending the knife at her hitting her straight in the heart. The other vetala screamed and lunged at me but Cassi was on her in a second sinking her blade into her heart. I rolled out of the way before she could fall on me.

"That was some good team work," I said to Cassi as she helped me up.

"We always did make an awesome team. You know we could keep working together," she suggested.

"As much as I've missed you, I have to get back to my Winchester boys. We have an apocalypse to stop you know," I said. "Also I have Dean's car…"

"He might hunt us down if we stole his Impala," Cassi said laughing.

"I'll be in touch though, you know in case I need some help with that saving the world thing."

"I'll miss you!" she hugged me.

"You think you can get out of here alright without a car? I really should be getting back."

"I'll be fine," she said laughing. "Hmm kiss Dean for me."

"Oh you know I will."

"Bye!" She yelled ask I walked out. Cassidy could be crazy but she was like the sister I never had.

OoOoO

I pulled up outside Sam and Dean's hotel in Canton and knocked on the door.

"Hello! Dean friggen Winchester, I see the light on. Open up!" No answer. "I swear if you're in there with a hooker…" I heard Sam's laugh and a moment later the door opened. "If you two had waited one more minute to let me in I would've turned around gotten back in the Impala and taken Cassi up on her offer to start hunting together again." I pushed past Sam and collapsed on Dean's bed. "You don't even know how many energy drinks I've had in the last 72 hours; I've definitely surpassed the limit, but I'm still so tired!"

Dean laughed and came and sat down next to me. "You ready to hit the road?"

I moaned. "I'm going to cry!"

"Well at least you don't have to drive."

"I'm never driving anywhere again, ever!"

"Come on let's get out of here," Dean said helping me up. I just stood there with my arms wrapped around him refusing to move. I sighed, let him go and handed him the Impala keys back. He turned to Sam, "Want to drive?"

"Really?" Sam asked. Dean tossed the keys to Sam. We walked out to the car and I pulled him into the backseat with me.

"You're too comfortable to let go. Plus I missed you," I said. I stretched out on the seat and lay back in his arms. He kissed me on the head. "I'm glad you and Sam are friends again," I said.

"We're more than friends we're brothers. We'll always be brothers."

I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week we were in Nebraska. I hated it. On the way in I was sure that there wasn't even an actual town, it was just corn everywhere! Dean and Sam had just gone to investigate this babysitter who clawed her own brain out while I was off to go hear about the newest body.

"What happened to this guy?" I asked the doctor.

"He seems to have gotten electrocuted."

"Electrocuted by what?" I asked.

"Don't know, the only witness Mr. Stanley is in there and he isn't making any sense."

"Right. I'm going to go talk to him." I walked into the room where Mr. Stanley was sitting staring at something he was holding. "Hi, excuse me. You were there when he got electrocuted right?"

"I didn't mean to do it. This isn't supposed to work." He held out a little silver circle thing. I studied it before picking it up carefully.

"A joy buzzer?" I asked skeptically. He nodded. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead."

I nodded and turned around and walked out. "I swear it's all the corn, it's making people go crazy!"

OoOoO

Back at the hotel Dean was armed with goggles and gloves and was standing over a ham. "Ready?" He asked. Sam and I both nodded. He stabbed the ham with the joy buzzer and the ham sizzled and turned a crispy black.

"That's not supposed to work!" I said surprised. "It's just a toy!"

"Are we looking for cursed objects then?" Dean asked.

"Possibly," Sam said. "Any connection between the buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Just that they were sold from the same store," Dean said. I moved over to the ham and ripped a little piece off and bit into it, Dean looked at me and shook his head. "Always hungry."

"Shh!" I said. He reached down and took a piece, I rolled my eyes. "Let's go visit that store."

OoOoO

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up outside the joke store and got out of the car. I shook my head "What?" Dean asked.

"A practical joke store? I swear I like this town less the more I stay in it."

"Well hopefully we'll figure this out soon and be on our way." He stopped and looked me over. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" I said.

"Your pants are green."

"I am aware of that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of looking like…" I motioned at the way Dean was dressed. "Sometimes a girl has to change things up, and this is cute."

"Ouch?"

"You know what I mean, that looks good on you."

"But you need to wear green pants to look good?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go inside." Sam had already gone in and started talking to the owner of the store while Dean and I had been discussing my pale green skinny jeans. I browsed the store while Sam and Dean talked to the owner. I heard him scream and turned around to see the Winchesters step away from the counter.

"I guess he's not a powerful witch then?" I asked.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, let's just go…"

OoOoO

Later we were at the hospital and I was totally confused. We had a guy who had claimed the tooth fairy had pulled out his teeth, kids with stomach ulcers from pop rocks and coke, and a guy who held a silly face too long.

"It's the corn," I mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." I had changed clothes and was now in my favorite jeans, black boots, leather jacket and a tank top. "Is this better?" I asked Dean when he walked in.

"Whoa, you look like Ruby."

"I dress like this every day," I said making a face.

"I mean you look hot but-"

"I'd really rather not be compared to the hag from hell, thank you very much. If we could get back to the case?"

"What do you think could cause all this?" Sam asked.

"A trickster?" I suggested.

"With the humor of a nine year old?" Dean asked.

"Or you," Sam said. I laughed and Dean glared.

"Aw you're cute when you get annoyed."

"Wish I could say the same about you." I hit him in the arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Gosh…"

OoOoO

Sam went off to do his research thing and I went off to do my coffee thing, Dean went off to do…whatever Dean does. I was sitting at a booth in a small town coffee shop when Sam came in with a map. "Thought I might find you in here."

"This town doesn't even have a Starbucks," I said. I motioned to the map, "What'd you find?"

He pointed at the red Xs, "This was the tooth fairy attack, itching powder was over here, and that's the buzzer, pop rocks and coke and frozen face. All in a two mile radius."

"What's in the middle?" I asked.

"A house, and four acres of corn."

"Oh yay, more corn," I said sarcastically.

Sam laughed. "Let's go get Dean and check that house out."

Sam and I drove back to the hotel and showed Dean the map. "Does our hotel happen to fall in that circle?"

"Uh yeah we're right there," I said pointing.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean held up a hairy hand.

"Oh my god," I said.

"I got bored, you weren't here."

"You can go blind from that too you know," Sam said.

OoOoO

The house was you typical unimpressive farm house. We walked up the front steps and Sam was about to starting picking the lock when the door opened. A little kid was standing there staring at us. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, we're with the FBI," Dean said flashing his badge.

"Let me see that," he looked it over.

"Aren't your parents home?" Sam asked.

"They're at work," the kid answered. He handed Dean back his badge looking unimpressed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He regarded the Winchester suspiciously before answering me. "Jesse."

"Nice to meet you Jesse I'm Sarah. My friends have a couple questions do you think you might be able to talk to them for a second?"

"Maybe."

"It would really help me out," I said looking around behind me at the corn.

"You don't like the corn?" He asked smiling. I shook my head. "Me either, ok I'll help."

"Thanks."

I followed him inside Sam right behind me, Dean hung back a bit. Jesse walked up to the stove at took a pot of soup off.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Soup. You heat it up and eat it?" Jesse said looking at Sam funny, he turned to me. "Do you want some? It's chicken noodle."

"That's ok," I said smiling.

"We have coffee too; my mom likes the cold kind." He opened the fridge and got out a bottle of coffee, he offered it to me.

"Oh, thanks." I thought it was a little weird how he knew I liked coffee, but maybe he just figured that all adults liked coffee. Something was different about this kind though, his energy was really strong. I wondered if maybe he was a witch too.

"Did you draw this?" Dean asked pointing to a picture on the fridge.

"Yea it's the tooth fairy," Jesse said.

"What happens if you drink pop rocks with coke?"

"You end up in the hospital, everyone knows that," Jesse said.

Dean looked over at me. "What about itching powder?" He asked Jesse.

"You'll scratch your brain out." He looked over at me. "Your friends ask weird questions."

"I know," I said.

"What about this?" Dean asked holding the buzzer from earlier.

"That might electrocute you!" He said

"Actually it's just a toy, doesn't even have batteries, it can't hurt you."

"Really?" He asked suspiciously, he looked over at me for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's just a toy," I said nodding.

"Oh, okay."

"See," Dean said, he stuck the buzzer on my shoulder and I gasped but it just buzzed.

"Dean!" I stared at him and then I looked at Jesse, then back at Dean. "I think we should go."

"But you just got here," Jesse said.

"We might come back we just have to ask some other people questions…" I said.

"Oh, well bye."

I smiled at him and waved as I followed Sam and Dean out.

"What the crap Dean!" I hissed when we got outside.

"I had a hunch," he said shrugging.

"Uh, you aren't normally the type to risk people's lives on hunches!"

"I knew it wouldn't work."

"How's he doing it?" Sam asked.

I looked back at the house where Jesse was peering through the window, I waved again.

"I don't know," I said to Sam.

OoOoO

Later at the hotel I took a nap, ignoring Dean who had apologized at least twenty times on the ride from Jesse's house. Sam came in and woke me up. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

"He's adopted, his birth records were sealed but I opened them. I found his mom; she lives on the other side of the state."

Dean got in the back seat without fighting me for shot gun like he normally did when Sam drove. I turned on the radio loudly and none of us said anything until we got there. We walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. "Whatever you're selling I don't want it."

"We aren't selling anything, we're with the FBI," Sam said. We flashed our badges.

"Slide them through the slot," she said. She was silent and then we heard the door click open. "What do you want?" She asked.

"We wanted to ask about your son," I said.

"I don't have a son," she said shaking her head.

"The one you put up for adoption," Dean said.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Was there anything weird about the pregnancy?" Dean asked. There wasn't an answer. "Was there anything strange?"

She ran into the kitchen and closed the door. I flicked my fingers and the door opened pushing her back into the counter. She grabbed salt and flung it on us. "I am so tired of people throwing salt at me!" I groaned, trying to shake the salt off my jacket.

"You aren't demons?" She asked.

"Obviously not," I said.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked.

"Do you want any tea?" She asked pouring herself a cup, we all shook our heads. We all sat down and I pulled the coffee Jesse had given me out of my purse and popped the cap, Sam laughed at me silently. Julia sighed, "I was possessed. I killed people, I know it wasn't me but I was there."

"How long?" Dean asked.

"Nine months."

OoOoO

"So let me get this straight, Jesse is a demon? Or at least partly demon?" I asked when we were almost back to the motel.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"What do we do about that? He's a kid; he doesn't even know what he's doing."

"We need help," Dean said. We parked and I walked to our room, Castiel was sitting on the couch.

"Oh look help," I said.

"It's a good thing you found the child," Castiel said.

"Yeah it is, but now what do we do with him?" Sam asked.

"Kill him."

We all stared at him.

"Cas you must be joking," Sam said. "We're the good guys we don't just kill children."

"He's half human, half demon and he's more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"And that means?" Dean prompted.

"He's the antichrist. He may not be fully grown into his powers yet, but he will and when he does he will take out the entire host of heaven."

"He's going to nuke the angles?" Dean asked.

"We aren't killing him, we'll take him somewhere. I know people he can stay with," I said.

"You're going to kidnap him?" Castiel asked. "And how would you keep him? He can be halfway across the world with a thought. I know your friends, they're powerful but he is greater than anything you've ever encountered."

"He's not evil yet. We'll tell him the truth, he can choose for himself. Maybe he'll make the right choice, I did," I said.

"Sam didn't." Castiel paused. "This isn't something we can take a fifty-fifty chance on."

"Cas no," I said firmly. He shook his head before vanishing. I grabbed Dean's off the table and walked out not even turning to see if they were following me. I drove like a madman to Jesse's house and was out of the car running as soon as I stopped the car. I didn't even bother to check the lock I didn't have time, I just flicked my fingers and threw the door off its hinges. "Jesse?" I called.

"Sarah?" I heard him ask from the living room. I walked in to see him staring at an action figure on the ground. "He came after me with a knife." I picked up the action figure, it was a tiny Castiel.

"Oh my god," I said.

"Was he one of your friends?" Jesse asked.

"I thought he was."

"How did I do that?" Jesse asked.

"You're a superhero," Dean said coming in. "So is Sarah."

"Really?" Jesse asked looking at me.

I nodded. "It's true."

Dean was about to open his mouth when he was flung against the wall. I turned around and saw Julia walk in, with black eyes. Then she turned and threw Sam up next to him.

"They're lying," the demon said. She motioned to send me flying against the wall but I stuck out my hand reversing the energy and pushing her to the ground. She got up slowly laughing. "Nice trick, witch. Fine, you can stand there." She leaned down to Jesse and touched his face, he flinched away from her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your mother," she answered. He stepped towards me, at first I thought he was scared but when he stuck his ground directly in front of me I realized he was trying to protect me.

"No you aren't," Jesse told her.

"I am, you're half human and half demon. These people aren't your parents, not really."

"They love me."

"Is that why they leave you alone all day? Is that why they told you all these stories about the tooth fairy and toys that can hurt you? They love you so much they lie to you. Everyone lies to you. You aren't even a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

"Powerful. Don't you want to hear the truth about everything?"

"She's right, we lied to you," I said. "But-" The demon motioned to shut my mouth.

"Let her talk," Jesse said and the demon was thrown into a chair.

"Right," I said trying not to look too surprised. "My friends and I don't work for the FBI, we hunt monsters. And there's a war going on between demons like her and angels. You're part of that."

"I'm just a kid," Jesse said.

"I know and trust me if I could I'd keep you out of it I would. But he," I waved the Castiel action figure, "is an angel and he says thinks that you're going to use your powers to do really bad things. That demon is here to encourage you to do the bad stuff."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I do know that if you go with her a lot of people are going to die. I can't stop you from going with her but you do have a choice."

"Do you think I'm bad?" Jesse asked me.

"No, I really don't."

He nodded and turned towards the demon. "Get out of her." Black smoke poured out of Julia and disappeared. Dean and Sam collapsed to the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I just did."

"Kid you are awesome." I handed Dean Castiel and he looked at him for a second. "Jesse, do you think you could maybe change him back?"

I looked at Dean for a second. "You don't have to do that now, Jesse."

"He tried to kill me," Jesse said.

"He's really a good guy, he was just confused. Sarah knows that," Dean said.

"Do you want me to change him back?" Jesse asked me.

"I'd really like to punch him in the face but…No, he can stay like that for a while," I said.

"Where do I go now?" Jesse asked.

"You can't stay here," Sam said. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't want to leave without my parents," Jesse said.

"It'll be hard for them," I said. "They'll always be in danger and they can't protect themselves like you can. I won't try to tell you what to do but you can always come with us," I looked at Sam for reassurance.

"Yeah, we can teach you how to fight and protect yourself. You won't have to use your powers for anyone."

"Can I say goodbye to parents?" Jesse asked.

"Of course."

Jesse turned to go upstairs and then he turned back around and hugged me. "Bye," he whispered so quietly that Dean and Sam couldn't hear. He walked upstairs and I sat down on the couch. I didn't know where he was going to disappear to but I knew he wasn't coming back.

"He's gone," Castiel said. I looked up a little surprised to see him walking around.

"How do we find him?" Sam asked.

"We don't," I said standing up. "Even if we could actually find him, which we wouldn't be able to, we let him go. He'll make the right choice."

"I really hope you're right," Castiel said looking at me liked he blamed me for Jesse getting away. I shook my head and walked out of the house. Dean followed me out and stopped me on the porch.

"I'm sorry, I know you're mad at me but-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm not mad at you," I said.

"You aren't?"

"No, I was annoyed at you but that was it. I just need to get used to you being," I shook my head, "being you. It's not your fault you can be socially incompetent." I smiled.

"Wow thanks," he said smiling back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey love birds let's go," Sam said walking out sounding annoyed.

"Did Cas leave?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "He could tell he wasn't wanted."

"He wasn't," I said.

"He was just doing what he thought he had to do, you know he didn't want to do it," Dean said.

"I know."

We got in the Impala and drove out of the driveway.

"We destroyed that kid's life tonight by telling him the truth," Sam said.

"I understand why parents lie to their kids; they don't want them to know there are things out there worse than mixing pop rocks with coke," Dean said. "I wish dad had lied to us." He glanced in the backseat at Sam.

"I never had that either," I said. "My parents were killed when I was eleven. I went off to boarding school and I left my little brother with some relatives. I haven't seen him since." I stared out the window remembering.

"I didn't know that," Dean said.

"I know, I don't really tell people."

Dean grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked over at him and tried to think ahead but all I could see was the dark cloud the apocalypse that was hanging over my future.


	7. Chapter 7

I was standing in a beautiful garden that looked so familiar and then I realized it was the garden where I had met future Sarah. I didn't have to look far before she turned up. She began chanting something. "Turning and turning in the widening gyre. The falcon cannot hear the falconer; Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere. The ceremony of innocence is drowned; The best lack all conviction, while the worst Are full of passionate intensity."

I recognized it as the first stanza of some poem I had studied in high school. "Sarah you're creeping me out," I said finally. She began repeating the stanza and I listened and tried to remember what it was about. It had been written in World War I, it was really symbolic and it used a lot of apocalypse references. She stopped chanting abruptly.

Lucifer walked in except instead of looking like Sam it was the man that had been in Sam's dream. "Hello Sarah."

"Hello Lucifer," I said coldly.

"You're clever, figuring out how to keep Sam from saying yes like that. Those angels helped too, didn't they? Though I don't think the way you and Dean solved things was exactly what they were going for."

I shrugged. "It happens."

"But you know I'll get Sam don't you?" He asked.

"No you won't," I said. "As long as I'm fighting against you, you'll never get to Sam."

"What makes you think that one day you won't just stop fighting?"

"I will never give up."

"I didn't say you would give up, I said you would stop fighting. That's one of your problems, Dean does it too. It's either fight or give up, there's no in between."

"Get out of my head."

"I will get Sam."

He turned and walked away.

"Sarah?" A voice behind me called. I turned to see Lucifer-Sam standing there smirking. "Sarah!"

I felt myself slipping out of the scene.

OoOoO

"Sarah, wake up!"

I jumped up quickly and saw Sam hovering above me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. Lucifer's been appearing in my dreams, pretty much every night for the last week." I noticed Sam was already dressed in a suit and looked like he'd been out already this morning. "Did you guys already start investigating?"

"Yeah I thought you might need some sleep, Dean went out again to go talk to some people. Do you think it's really Lucifer?"

"I don't know, nothing he's showed me is anything I haven't already seen. It's all been set in places I've been and nothing he's said is anything ground breaking. Maybe it's my subconscious trying to tell me something. What's going on here anyways?"

"Guy left in his twenties when they found him he was dead and old."

Dean walked in the door then. "We're looking for a witch."

"What?" I asked. He turned to see that I was awake.

"Oh you're up. I found a guy who instead of getting older got younger. He told me that he played poker with a guy named Patrick for years and he won. He's set up at a bar."

"There are four bars," Sam said typing something into his computer.

"We'll split up and check them out," Dean said. He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait I have to get dressed!" I squealed hopping up. I ran to my bag and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a ruffle tank top. I changed clothes quickly and threw on a cropped leather jacket. "Let's go."

"Did you time her?" Dean asked Sam.

"Four minutes and fifteen seconds," Sam said.

"How do you go from bed-head to sexy in four minutes and fifteen seconds?" Dean asked me.

I shrugged. "A girl has to have her secrets." I stepped into my favorite stiletto booties as we walked out the door.

Dean dropped me off at one of the bars and I walked in. I went up to the bar and took a seat while I looked around the room.

"Can I get you a drink?" A guy asked sitting next to me and I glanced over at him. "Witch."

"You weren't as hard to find as I thought you'd be Patrick," I said.

"Oh you were looking for me? I'm honored," he said sarcastically. "Would you like to come down for a game?"

"I'd love to," I said standing up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Dean, found him.

We walked towards an elevator that had just opened. "Ah my last customer, he got a little bitter when he lost."

"Bobby?" I asked confused when he rolled out. "What are you doing here?"

"I joined the case," Bobby said.

"And decided to play the game? How many years did you lose?"

"Twenty-five," Bobby said. He began aging quickly putting on the years in just a few seconds.

"It's an unfortunate side effect of losing, I typically don't like my old clients seeing my new ones but something makes me think you already know what's going on," Patrick said.

I looked at Bobby and then back at Patrick. "Can I win back his years?"

"Sarah-" Bobby started to say something but I cut him off.

"No, I got this."

Then Dean came around the building. "The hell you do, I'm not letting you go down there and bet away your years, have you ever even played poker?"

"I'm a fast learner," I said.

"I'll play," Dean told Patrick.

"Dean, no."

"I'm playing."

"Well then, whatever you say. Right this way," Patrick motioned to the elevator and we rode down. "You're quite a powerful witch, your energy is strong. You've got more than the average number of years on you."

"I know," I said. "Dean, he's right. Let me play. I have at least double the years you have, witches live longer than most people anyway and-"

"Sarah I'm not letting you play."

The elevator doors opened and Patrick lead Dean to a table. "Buy in is twenty-five years."

"I'll take fifty," Dean said.

"Dean!" I said jumping up.

"Twenty-five of these go to Bobby, he's cashing out."

Patrick chanted something over the tokens and they burst into flames. "That's twenty-five years you just threw away, I hope you can win them back."

OoOoO

I was sitting cross legged on my bed staring at the wall when Sam walked in. "Hey Sarah, where's Dean?"

I motioned to the couch.

"She's not talking to me," Dean said. Sam turned to face him and jumped back.

"Dean? What happened?"

Bobby rolled in. "Bobby's an idiot," Dean said.

"You're both idiots," I said.

"I'm sorry if I didn't want to bet away your life. One day you're pissed at me for risking your life, the next day you're pissed I tried to save it."

"I could've bet twenty-five years, given them to Bobby and still out lived all of you!" I said standing up.

"Are you two going to just stand here and argue or are we going to try to fix him?" Bobby asked.

"Look I'll just go back to Patrick, win your fifty years back and then we'll figure out what to do with him," I said to Dean.

"No."

"We'll go get the chips," Sam said.

"Good idea and then no one has to lose any years," Dean said looking at me.

"Fine."

We drove to the apartment where Patrick was staying and waited until we saw him leave before breaking in. We went through his room looking for the chips. Dean found a safe and I flicked my hand send the door flying off.

"What are you doing?" a woman asked coming into the room. She pushed her hand towards me sending me towards the wall but I flicked my hand to the side and she collapsed on the ground struggling to get up.

"Oh Sarah, that was great, I haven't seen many people get the upper hand on Lia in the last 900 years," Patrick said walking into the room. "Whoever did you sell your soul too?"

"I didn't," I said.

He laughed. "A born witch, wow. I am honored, really. There aren't many born witches left in the world, and they're some of the most powerful, it's a shame."

"No there aren't," I said. I looked at Lia who was still struggling on the ground and I waved my hand letting her go. "Just give Dean his years back."

"Oh is that why you're here? You know the tokens are just for show, it's all in the magic of a 900 year old witch. If you want years then you have to win them the old fashioned way."

OoOoO

Bobby, Sam and Dean were arguing over how they were going to fix this. Lia came out and walked towards me, she held out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Do you do spells or just that hand magic?" She asked.

"Sometimes, I mean I try not to."

"You and the rest of the born witches, too high and mighty for your own good." She shook her head. "This is the most powerful reversal spell you have ever seen; give it to your boys if you don't want to do it yourself."

"And it reverses?" I prompted.

"Everything Patrick's done. Your boy friend, Patrick, even me."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. Do it soon, we're leaving tomorrow."

OoOoO

I rode the elevator down into Patrick's little lair. "Sarah, my dear, come to play after all."

"Just deal," I said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Does your boyfriend know you're here?" He asked. I pushed some chips into the center with a little flick. "Didn't think so. You know even if you win back his years you'll still have to go through this again. You'll out live him and not only that but you'll probably never age much more than the way you look right now."

"I know."

"So why not just end it, leave Dean let him finish out is remaining years. You can keep all of your years and travel the world."

"Does this typically help you win? Acting like Dr. Phil."

"You're the one who's losing." Lia came in and gave Patrick a kiss. "Shall we take a break? You look like you could use some air."

I got up and while Lia distracted Patrick I grabbed his toothpick off the table. I rode the elevator back up where Sam, Dean and Bobby were waiting. "Here, he was chewing on it. That should be the last ingredient."

"How's it going down there?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Now go ok?"

I turned and got back on the elevator and rode down. "Ready to finish this game?" Patrick asked.

I sat back down. "Let's do this."

"I just have one question; did you mean to give this to your boyfriend?" He held up a toothpick. "The one I dropped never went past my lips; it won't do him a bit of good."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh don't pretend. I know your boys are trying to reverse my spells. I really don't like cheaters, Sarah. He clenched his fist and my airways started closing up, I flicked my finger sending my knife out of my boot and flying across the table, Lia threw her hand up and it fell from the air before it could hit Patrick.

"Stop it, both of you!"

"She tried to kill us!" Patrick said.

"I gave her the spell," Lia said.

"You what?" He dropped his hand and I was able to breathe again. "Why?"

She grabbed her necklace. "You know why."

"Keep playing," Patrick said. I slid some chips across the table with a little flick of my finger. He laughed, "You play it safe don't you? I fold." I flipped my card and he shook his head. "Well that was surprisingly a good bluff. Stick around and I could make a great player out of you."

"I have years," I said.

"But unfortunately Dean does not. He's running out of time, he'll die soon. And when I say soon I mean soon." I stood up and he pushed the chair under my legs forcing me back down. "No, no, no this game isn't over." He dealt the cards and I glanced at my hand. I pushed a few more chips into the middle. "So when it comes to Dean you lose your head, its cute really. Thought I do have to admit, there are so few born witches in this world I'd rather see you continue that lineage. Maybe after you lose this game you'll realize it's better to be with another witch."

"Go to hell."

"Oh someone's snippy."

I pushed all my tokens in the middle. "I'm all in."

"Really now?"

"You said I couldn't leave until it's over. Whether you keep me playing until Dean dies or I just lose, Dean is still going to die right? So I'm ending this now."

"Fine." Patrick pushed the rest of his tokens in. "Sorry doll, aces full." He flipped his cards.

I looked over at Lia who was crying. "That was a great hand but not quite as great as mine." I flipped my cards over. "Four of a kind."

Patrick laughed. "Are you sure you've never played poker before?"

"Be a doll and cash these in for Dean now would you?" I asked.

OoOoO

Sam picked me up and we drove back to our hotel. I hugged Dean as soon as I walked in the door. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I glad you aren't old," he said teasingly.

"Even if I had lost fifty years, that isn't anything to me. I could never get you to realize that."

"I understand that fine, but you're supposed to go do great things long after I'm gone. I know I won't be around forever but there are so many other people that will need saving after I'm dead."

"You make me sound like a superhero," I said laughing.

"You are. You saved me didn't you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So there was no reason included in Chuck's text?" I asked for the third time.

"No," Dean said with a sigh. I leaned in-between the seats.

"Dean, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"And I need coffee."

"I think you've built up a resistance to caffeine, you need too much to get by," Sam said shaking him head.

"So?" I asked. I sank back into my seat and looked out the window. "There's the place." Dean pulled into the parking lot and I noticed Chuck on the steps of the hotel. "Hey!" I said bouncing out of the car.

"Sarah? What are you-" He noticed Sam and Dean behind me. "Why are you guys here?"

"You texted us," I said dryly.

"No I didn't," he said shaking his head. I threw up my hands and sighed.

"You texted us this address and we drove all night to get here. I think Sarah's going to die from lack of caffeine."

"Uh well come inside I guess," Chuck said leading us up the stairs. The door opened before we could get to it and a girl ran out. She stopped in front of Sam and squealed.

"Becky?" He asked confused. "It is Becky right?"

"You remembered!" She said excitedly. "You've been thinking about me too!"

"Uhm I-"

"That's ok I can't get you out of my head either! Come inside!" She walked past me and then turned to face me. "You're Sarah! Oh you're prettier than I thought you'd be…" She glanced at Sam and then back at me. "He's mine!"

I couldn't take this girl seriously with that funny way she talked and I burst out laughing. She grabbed Sam's arm and led him into the hotel.

"I'm sorry about this, guys…" Chuck said following us in.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked.

I looked around the room and saw guys dressed in clothing almost identical to what Sam and Dean were wearing right now. "Oh my gosh. This is great!" I laughed again and Dean glared at me.

"Hey Dean!" Some guy dressed like Dean called. He gave Dean and thumbs up and kept walking.

"What was that?" Dean asked confused.

"It was you!" Becky said excitedly.

"No. I'm me," Dean said.

I looked around and realized that the room wasn't just full of Sams and Deans but of wendingos and vampires and just about every other kind of creature ever. Then I noticed a girl with a blonde wig and a leather jacket with her back towards me. "Oh bitch no." I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Please tell me you're Ruby."

"Of course! Who else would I be? Your Ruby costume is spot on, I love you're jacket! And is your hair actually real?" She reached out to touch my hair and I batted her hand away.

"Yes it's real! And I am not Ruby!" I said offended. "Do not compare me to the hag from hell!"

"If you aren't Ruby then who are you?" She asked confused.

"I'm Sarah Carter!"

"Oh! From the newest book. I can see it now. I don't know, I always imagined Sarah a little more girly! I mean the book talked about how much she loves fashion right? Hmm, if you're planning on entering the costume contest, I would say go for Ruby, you'd be a shoe in."

I turned around to see Dean laughing his head off. "I hate you," I said to him. I stomped off in the other direction and he followed me. "I don't look like Sarah? I am Sarah. All you stupid posers, and…and…I look like Ruby?! Someone please shoot me now!" I mumbled. Becky ran up behind us pulling Sam with her.

"Don't you guys just love it?" She asked.

"Not particularly," I said. She glared at me before turning back to face Sam and Dean.

"It's a Supernatural convention! The first one ever!"

"Oh yay!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on you two, it's time for the Q&A!" She ushered the Winchesters into the main ballroom leaving me behind. I followed them and we stood in the back of the room.

"Hi…um…nice to see you all…" Chuck said awkwardly stepping on stage. "Well…uh I guess..questions?" Every hand in the room shot up. "Um you," he gestured randomly.

"Hi, I was just wondering, how did you come up with the idea for Supernatural in the first place?"

Chuck shifted back a forth. "Um. It just came to me…next? You in the white dress…no uh the other Woman in White…yeah you."

"I was just wondering why you thought it was a good idea to throw in a new love interest for Dean at the end of that last book. He's better off single, and of all the girls you could stick him with why Sarah?" She asked. I scoffed.

"I um I don't know. Dean and Sarah just seemed to work together…"

"And what about Sam's feelings for Sarah?" The 'Woman in White' asked.

"His what?" Becky and I asked at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Uhm I don't know. Maybe that will be addressed in a later book or…yeah," Chuck said awkwardly.

"This isn't going to turn into some love triangle like Twilight is it?" some guy dressed like a scarecrow asked.

"I-I don't know…Any other questions?"

"When are you going to write another book?" Someone else yelled.

"Oh! That's the good news. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor I'm going to be getting another book out to all of you very soon."

Everyone in the room except for me, the Winchesters and Chuck started jumping around screaming excitedly. "Oh lord…" I mumbled.

OoOoO

We walked into the hotel bar where Becky and Chuck were sipping on some colorful drinks. "Hey Chuck can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he said. I glanced at Becky who was giving Sam the weirdest look which I had to assume was her version of being sexy, that girl needed some lessons.

"Ahem," Dean coughed. "Alone."

"Oh yeah. Becky do you think you could give us a minute?" Chuck asked.

She stood up and glared at me. "Sure."

"Look Chuck you have to stop publishing books about us!" Sam said.

"I have to get money somehow!" Chuck said.

"Write a book about something else, anything else. Or better yet get a real job!" I said.

"Who gave you the right to write about us anyway?" Dean asked.

"An archangel and trust me I didn't want it. But these books are all I've got to live off of. I'm not a good writer, I'm not good at anything really but this is how I make money."

There was a loud scream and we turned towards it, it was coming from outside the bar down the hall. We all ran after it. There was a maid lying on the floor and Sam helped her up. Two guys came in dressed as Sam and Dean and started trying to ask her questions.

"Excuse me," Dean said. "This is our job."

"You have to help me, I saw a ghost!" The maid said.

"What did she say?" The faux-Sam said.

"Gather around and I'll tell you the story," she said spookily.

"Ugh. Guys come on," I pulled Dean's arm and we walked into the hall.

Becky ran up smiling brightly. "The LARPing started!"

"The what?" I asked.

"Live action role playing, duh. Unfortunately it's two to a team so I guess you can't play." She made a sad face. I was getting pretty fed up with this girl.

"Do you even know what witches eat?" I asked stepping towards her trying to look as serious as possible.

"Um no?" She asked taking a step back.

"Hearts. Little human hearts of people just like you." I poked her in the chest fighting to contain my giggles.

"I-I I'm sorry!" She honestly looked afraid and that's when I lost it in yet another fit of giggles.

"Relax, I'm kidding. But you never know what I can do…" I said motioning towards her with my finger slowly, pushing her back. She squealed as her feet slid involuntarily across the floor. I laughed again and walked out of the room.

"That wasn't very nice. Really, really funny but…like I was saying, not nice," Dean said following me.

"You know me, do I typically play nice?" I sighed. "She was getting on my nerves."

We walked back into the bar with Sam trailing behind us. There was a girl dressed up as the ghost leaning against the counter and Dean was checking her out. I hit him in the arm and he turned and smiled at me. "You know you're prettier that her."

"I know, I just like hearing you say it," I said shrugging.

"I swear it was a ghost! A real ghost, not one of the actors, an actual ghost!" A guy was saying to his friend across the room.

"You must have imagined it," his friend said.

"It beat me up! I can't imagine getting beat up!"

"What do you think?" Sam asked leaning towards us.

"I don't think he's a good enough actor to make that up," Dean said.

"You two go try to talk to the hotel manager, the real one. See if he knows anything about a real ghost. I'm going to go try to get the story from that guy. He'll be more likely to talk to me," I said.

"Meet back here in twenty," Sam said.

I walked over to the guy and his friend. "Hi, I'm Sarah."

"I'm Dean," he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "What's your real name?"

He looked embarrassed. "Alex," he mumbled. "What's your real name?"

"Sarah is my-" I sighed and tried to think of a name that probably wasn't in the books. "Heather. Anyways nice to meet you. So that story you're telling, about the ghost…"

"This isn't part of the game," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering what happened."

"I was upstairs and I had just shot the 'ghost' and I was about to come back down here when I saw this boy. He asked me to help him and I just thought it was part of the game you know? But then he disappeared and honestly I just thought that was some really good special effects. I turned around and this lady appeared and she picked me up slammed me into a bookcase and then she dropped me on the ground."

"That sounds…painful."

"You're telling me. It had to be a real ghost right?"

"Maybe. I'm going to look into it," I said.

"You're going to hunt a real ghost! That's-that's dangerous!" He said.

"I know that. Like I said I'm looking into it."

I turned around and walked back towards the bar. I ordered a drink while I waited. "A cosmo please."

"What no yellow-eyed cocktail? We've got witches brew hard lemonade too," the bartender said.

"Uh like I said, I'll take a cosmo."

"So you aren't part of this fan thing?"

I laughed. "No, not in the slightest." A little later Sam and Dean came in and motioned me into the hallway. "Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Up to the attic, there's definitely a ghost," Sam said.

"Yeah I talked to Alex, his story was pretty good. I figured we were on to something. What person in their right mind would put a bunch of crazy people in a haunted hotel?" I asked shaking my head.

"Someone who's asking for trouble," Dean suggested.

I noticed Becky staring Sam down. He followed my gaze and we both watched as she licked her hand and then blew it at him. "What the crap?" I mumbled. "I'll be right back."

I walked over to Becky who was still staring longingly at Sam. She snapped her head towards me quickly. "What do you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down." I motioned for Chuck to go away and he gave me a questioning look. "Go." He shrugged and got up and left. "Ok. So, Becky, you like Sam."

"Duh. He's my soul mate," she said all moony.

"No. Nope. That is your problem."

"What's my problem? He's my soul mate!" She snapped.

I paused, waiting to see if she was going to continue. "I'm not going to even get started down that path…point is, you need some help in the flirting department."

"I can flirt."

"No, you can't. You cling, excessively and trust me it is making everyone think you're a psychopath."

"But…but…I-"

"No. Listen, you need to be cute. You aren't hideous or anything so being cute shouldn't be that hard…but you need to stop doing things like licking your hands or blowing him kisses or whatever you called that. Well blowing kisses…occasionally that's cute…Actually, we'll just stay away from that right now."

"Am I really creepy?" She asked worried.

"Yeah. No offense."

"Fix me!" She yelled. People turned to look at us and I shushed her.

"Ok to start with you have to act like you don't care. Since you've already gone so far in the opposite direction we need to work on some damage control," I said nodding thinking this up as I went.

"Playing hard to get works?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, how do you think Dean and I started dating? He called me a bitch, I called him a dick, two seconds later he was all over me. It happens." I shrugged. She was staring at me ready to hear my next advice. "Ok stop staring at me like that, it's freaking me out."

"What else should I do?"

"Hair flips are always good, and perfect the girlish giggle." She tried laughing and it sounded like a dying pig. "No, like this." I laughed and it sounded something akin to the tingling of bells and several guys looked my way and smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"You just do? Maybe it's something that just comes naturally. Maybe stay away from laughing, just smile," I told her. She nodded. "Let's try it out." I motioned to Alex and his friend. "See those guys over there? I'll chat up the dark haired one while you test your flirting on his friend ok?"

"But isn't that like cheating?" She whispered loudly.

"No. It's flirting and playing hard to get, if Sam sees you maybe he'll get jealous."

"Maybe?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey, I never said these tips will help you snag Sam but they'll definitely help." We got up and walked over to the other guys.

"Hey, Heather. Did you find anything?" Alex asked. I motioned for Becky to make her move on the friend.

"Oh I kind of got sidetracked but my friends are on it though. They went up stairs to go check it out."

"Oh good, I was worried about you going after a ghost on your own."

I laughed the tinkling bell laugh and he smiled. Why did that work so well? I have no idea but it was like a spell or something. I looked over at Becky who had just gotten Alex's friend to buy her a drink. "Becky, we ought to go."

"But I just sat down!" She said.

"We have that thing to talk about," I said pointedly.

"Oh yeah." She turned to the guy, "Maybe I'll see you around or whatever."

"We could meet for drinks later?" He asked.

"Eh I don't know I might have something else to do." She shrugged before turning back to me. We walked off and as soon as we were in the hall out of hearing distance she let out her pig-giggle.

"That was so much fun!" She squealed.

"I think you have the whole nonchalant thing down perfectly. You just need to do that more around Sam, instead of being so clingy." I looked down the hall to see Sam and Dean followed by a pair of very shooken up faux Sam and Dean. "I take it you found her?"

"Yeah and these two tagged along for the ride," Dean said shaking his head. He looked at Becky and then back at me and raised his eyebrow in that 'I thought you two didn't get along' way.

"Um Becky and I were having girl time. It was actually pretty fun, surprisingly," I said.

"Yeah Sarah and I talked to these guys and-" She started but I glared at her cutting her off. "I mean, yeah it was fun."

Dean gave me another look and I shrugged.

"So you guys are real hunters?" Fake Dean asked.

"Yes, we've been over this," Sam said.

"And ghosts are real. Is everything real? Vampires and demons and everything?" Fake Sam asked.

"Unfortunately," Sam said.

"So are witches," I said mischievously. Dean shook his head at me.

"Oh witches aren't that bad," Fake Sam said. I flicked my fingers and he went flying against the wall.

"Want to say that again?" I asked.

"Note to self, don't piss off a witch," Fake Dean mumbled.

"Well guys," Dean said patting fake Dean on the back. "Maybe we'll see you two around."

"Are you leaving? The convention just got started!" Fake Sam asked.

"Uh yeah this isn't really our scene," Sam said.

We walked towards the door and I glanced over my shoulder to see Becky, who had done a really good job of not clinging to Sam, bouncing on her heels like she was debating whether or not to jump him. Finally she just waved. "Bye, Sarah! Bye, Dean!"

"Did she just leave me out of that goodbye?" Sam asked.

"I believe she did," I said feeling proud of her.

"Wow." He reached out to open the front doors and they didn't budge. "Uh that's weird."

Dean tried pulling and nothing happened "That's really weird."

There was a scream and the lady dressed like a ghost from earlier came running out. I ran in the room followed by Sam and Dean to see a little ghost boy holding his head which was partially peeling off. "Oh ew."

"Why did you send my mommy away?" He asked stepping towards Dean.

"Maybe because she killed you and a lot of other people?"

"My mommy didn't do this," the boy said before disappearing.

"Well shit," I said.

OoOoO

I ran into the ballroom where Chuck was just ending a panel. "Thanks guys for-" I ran up on stage cutting him off.

"This place is haunted," I whispered. He gave me a funny look. "Like no shit, its legit haunted."

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He hissed.

"Keep these people in here. I don't care how you do it but me and guys need to take care of this."

I went out the back door and into the hall. "So we had an idea," Dean said.

"You did?" I asked worried.

"Well we can't go get our guns but…what's the one thing that kept those kids under control?"

"The ghost lady."

"Exactly," Dean said.

"But she's gone."

"But you're an actress!" Sam said.

"No. I'm not pretending to be a ghost. I don't even look anything like her! Go get that ghost girl actress from earlier. "

"I'm not dragging those people in to this; they don't know what's going on."

I sighed. "Fine."

OoOoO

Ten minutes later I was dressed in dusty old clothes from the attic and someone's Ruby 2.0 wig I had stolen from a makeup kit that had been left out. "Have I mentioned you make a really sexy brunette?" Dean asked.

"Go away!" I shooed him out of the room. "Boys! Come here right this instant!"

"Ms. Gore?" One of them asked appearing out of nowhere.

"You three have been causing lots of trouble and you know I can't have that!"

"We're sorry, Ms. Gore," They all mumble.

"No open the doors and windows right this instant!" I pointed towards one of the windows with a little too much passion and it shattered. A gust of wind blew through the room and my poorly secured wig slipped off. One of the boys narrowed his eyes. The other two boys frowned at me and they all stepped towards me.

"Move back Sarah!" Dean shouted as he hit the ghosts with an iron bar. They reappeared a second later and tossed Dean against the wall and I grabbed the bar and dispersed them again. They appeared behind me and pushed me forwards until I was face to face with the wall. "Dean!" I yelled. I felt a knife being slid against my head. Then it was gone and I turned quickly to see Sam standing there with a bar. I heard a scream downstairs and I assumed that someone had broken the salt line Dean had made. One of the boys appeared behind Sam and the other had his knife up to Dean's scalp. Sam whirled around and hit the ghost behind him and then lunged for Dean. Right before he hit the ghost the boy burst into flames.

OoOoO

After the police got there and started cleaning things up Becky walked up to me. "Thanks," she said.

"Hm? For what?" I asked.

"Well Chuck and I-"

"Oh my gosh!" I said my voice bordering on a squeal.

"I was being all cool, you know like you taught me, and he was being the hero and keeping that ghost out and then I realized that Chuck is actually really cute! So I did the hair flip and I smiled and laughed and all that and he thought it was cute!"

"I'm glad someone does," I mumbled. "What? Um, I mean good for you!"

"Do you think Sam will be ok? I mean we had chemistry but…I think me and Chuck are the real soul mates here."

"Um I think he'll get by."

"Good, you can tell him. I don't think I can bear to break his heart," Becky said sadly.

"Right…"

"Thanks for everything though! I'll see you around!" She gave me a hug and I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Bye."

I followed Sam and Dean out to the Impala. "What are you two mumbling about?" I asked.

"We have a lead on the Colt," Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"This girl Bela gave it to Lilith or so we thought, Chuck just told us that she actually gave it to Crowley," Sam explained.

"Oh Bela huh?" I asked curiously. "Talbot?"

"You know her?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah we went to school together years ago," I said getting into the Impala.

"But she's British."

"Yeah me too," I said nodding. Dean turned around and stared at me. "I lived there for 17 years…Then moved her, I mean I guess I kinda lost my accent but…"

"But I've known you for a year and you never thought to mention you were actually British?" Dean asked confused.

"I guess it never came up. I don't really like talking about my childhood in case you haven't noticed."

"Right." He turned around and looked at Sam. "British."

"Should I bring my accent back?" I asked in my real Manchester accent.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be freaked out or not…it's actually kind of sexy."

"Accent it is."

"This is going to take some getting used to," Sam said.

I laughed my same little bell-like laugh and lay my head against the window headed to who knows where.


End file.
